Macaroni and Cheese and Banana Pudding
by Meg0613
Summary: A fun little birthday fic for EvilRegalShandyLvr21. Inspired in part by the surprise little Shandy promo we got last night. As always the characters belong to Duff.


Macaroni and Cheese and Banana Pudding

A little birthday story for EvilRegalShandyLvr21 and inspired by that lovely surprise promo we got.

It's purely a fluff piece!

"Is Riding in the elevator ok?" Andy asked with his infamous grin as the elevator doors closed. He turned to Rusty behind him.

"What kind of trouble does she think I'm going to get into going to pick up lunch? " he said with a laugh.

"Hey, be glad she didn't sign you a protective detail." The younger man said rolling his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that's what you are." Andy laughed again. "Come on let's get the food and get back. It feels good to be back at work even if I am on desk duty for a couple of weeks."

Andy and Rusty made there way to the dinner around the corner to pick up their food.

"Hot Lips Cafe?" Rusty asked reading the sign

"Yep, your mom loves Hot Lips' Macaroni and Cheese and she also makes the best banana pudding you've ever tasted."

"Hey Hot Lips, how's it going?" Andy called out as they entered the diner.

"Lieutenant Andy! I'm so glad to see you back. We've been worried about you. Death Skull is getting your order together."

"Thanks Hot Lips, tell Death Skull and Sunset that I've missed you all too."

Rusty just stared at the two of them waiting for Hot Lips to walk away.

"Hot Lips, Death Skull, and Sunset, who are these people Andy?"

"I've known them for years, they use to be part of a biker gang but they left that years ago. Hot Lips and Death Skull run the diner and Sunset repairs motorcycles next door."

Rusty just nodded not sure what to say. He and Andy turned when they heard the door open behind them. Two large men who obviously belonged to a biker gang walked in.

"Devil Face and Sunshine we don't need any trouble." Hot Lips said clearly unaffected by the men's presence.

"The Biker's name is Sunshine?" Rusty whispered

"Shhh" Andy hushed him fearing if they ran into any trouble Sharon would lock him in the condo for good.

"Hey we don't want any trouble Hot Lips. We are just here for the banana pudding." Sunshine said

"Oh you're done trying to copy my work?" Hot Lips asked

"Come on Devil Face, I don't really like the banana pudding here anyway and I hear she uses boxed macaroni and cheese." Sunshine said just as Death Skull came out of the kitchen.

"Don't you be talking about Hot Lips food like that." Death Skull yelled.

"Who's going to stop me?" Sunshine asked inching closer.

"Well I guess that would be me, LAPD, why don't you two move it along. "

The two looked at Andy for a minute, "We've done nothing, but we don't need any of this crappy food anyways. "

"Don't call my best friend's food crappy." Death Skull yelled as she hurled a cake she had just finished decorating and hit Sunshine in the face."Now get out of our restaurant."

Andy quickly took money from his wallet, "Hot Lips, call 911 if you need anything but I can't stay or Sharon will kill me if I get into any trouble."

"No problem Lieutenant Andy we can handle these two. " She said handing him the food while staring down the bikers.

As they left the diner Andy turned to Rusty, " Look Kid, if your mom ask..."

Rusty interrupted him, "We got the food and nothing happened, don't worry Andy, I know how she can be."

ASASASASASASA

Later that Sharon and Andy found themselves on her couch finishing the banana pudding. Sharon playfully placed a spoonful in Andy's mouth.

" So you got two phone calls while you were in the shower." She said with a smile

"Yeah?" Andy asked before kissing her

"Hot Lips called to say that Sunshine and Devil Face didn't cause any trouble after you left." She said raising an eyebrow at him.

Andy held his hands up in defense, "I promise I was on my best behavior." He said.

"Hmm, best behavior, that brings me to the second phone call." She said kissing him slowly.

"Yes?" Andy asked not caring what it was.

"Your doctor called to say you have been cleared for active duty."

Andy sat up, "Really? That's great!"

Sharon kissed him again, "No, Andy I mean you've been cleared for all active duties."

Andy looked at her to make sure he was understanding her, "So are you clearing us for all active duties?" He asked.

Sharon smiled at him as she stood up, "Why don't we take the rest of that banana pudding to my room and see what happens." She said as she winked and walked down the hall as Andy quickly followed her with the banana pudding.

The End

Happy Birthday D love you!


End file.
